Player (Minecraft)
The Minecraft Players, generally known as Steve and Alex, are the main protagonists of the hit 2009 indie sandbox survival adventure video game, Minecraft, as well as the main protagonists in the upcoming dungeon-crawler Minecraft game, Minecraft Dungeons. They are the playable characters used by anyone who is playing the game. The player's name is generally referred in-game with their usernames and can customize their own skin. The player's default character, Steve, is considered as one of the most influential and popular Minecraft character and is also widely known in many areas of the world. The player is also the main protagonist in some popular Minecraft maps, mods, and many more. Despite the player's character being mute and silent however, the iconic hurt sound used for the default character, Steve was "OOH!", which was implemented for the older versions of the game. The former hurt sound was also provided by the game's sound designer and composer, Daniel Rosenfeld. Personality Minecraft In Survival/Adventure Mode, The players' heroic personalities are kind, gentle, patient, caring, lovable, trustful, good, brave, merciful, and protective. Sometimes the player can also be quite competitive, arrogant, tricky, and scary, but still the player can show love and care to each other and to other mobs. The players are also defensive towards the hostile/boss mobs as the mobs only wants to make them suffer in their first nights. They also do heroic deeds on their Minecraft worlds. Most notable examples like protecting a village and the villagers in an illager raid, or saving each other in multiplayer mode from a hostile mob invasion, and freeing the End dimension by slaving the tyrannical Ender Dragon. Players in multiplayer mode in local areas shows that the players can trust and team up with each other in finishing and helping in their own journey. In creative mode, they have no roles and objectives, but can help each other build some wonderful creations and share it to the world, but optionally, the player can also grief, terrorize, kill, and destroy anything who is their path for fun in creative mode and the player will become the protagonist villain. In big servers, they all have indefinite personalities. Minecraft Dungeons In the upcoming dungeon-crawler game, Minecraft Dungeons, The characteristics of the four main characters are still yet to be discovered, but during the opening cinematic trailer of the game, the main characters have a heroic, and kind personality and are willing to protect and save the villagers from the Illager's treachery and from the antagonistic hostile mobs, and will stop the Arch-Illager from taking over the Minecraft world by exploring so many dungeons. Appearance There are two default player skins, typically known as Steve and Alex, assigned to each player based on their account ID if they do not use a custom skin. Steve has dark brown hair, dark skin, nose and mouth, and blue eyes, with a light blue shirt (un-tucked on the left hand side), a pair of blue jeans, gray shoes, and 4px arms. Alex has long bright orange hair hanging to the left side, pale white skin, and dark green eyes, with a light-green shirt (un-tucked on both sides, and a dark green belt wrapped around it), a pair of brown pants, grayish boots, pinkish lips, and 3px arms. Both player skins are intended to be a genderless representations of a human being, although the player's skin can be changed. Steve is also the shape of a "classic" skin, and Alex is the shape of a "slim" skin. In the Legacy Console Edition, the player's default skin can vary from Steve or Alex to seven other player skins, as listed here. Multiple skin packs are also available for purchase on the Xbox Live Marketplace, the PlayStation Store, and the Nintendo eShop. The player is 1.8 blocks tall, 1.5 blocks tall when sneaking in Java Edition, 0.6 blocks tall when gliding/sprint-swimming and 0.6 blocks wide. Role Minecraft In Survival/Adventure Mode, the player has to eat animals for them to survive. They can explore cave and mine for ores to get more resources, they must be quick enough to go to the caves or dungeons so they can avoid meeting their first obstacle, the hostile mobs. They can also find a village and trade with a villager to get some important resources. They can also craft some utility mobs once they've built their home: Iron Golems in warm biomes, and Snow Golems in snowy biomes. In the night, the player must find a way to fight off the hostile mobs to protect themselves from danger. The common overworld hostile mobs that the player must oppose are the zombie, creeper, skeleton, spider, and enderman. Once the sun rises, the hostile mobs will despawn and the player has the chance to defeat them with ease. They can also explore ocean monuments and kill the Elder Guardian, go the Nether and build the Wither boss. They can also protect the villages from raids and earn the advancement, "Hero of the Village". When they reach the stronghold and enters the End, they will meet the game's final boss, the Ender Dragon. They will have to slain it to finish the game. Once defeated, the player will return normally to their worlds and the hostile mobs will despawn, but if their difficulty is not set to Peaceful, they still have to face the hostile mobs when they have reached their normal worlds. In Creative mode, the player can roam freely in their worlds and build anything they want by using their imagination and can optionally do villainous things. Minecraft Dungeons The four main characters are the main protagonists in the upcoming 2020 dungeon-crawler game, Minecraft Dungeons. Unlike the player's original characters Steve and Alex, they were replaced by four characters whose clothes were inspired in a medieval style. The four characters must face the antagonistic hostile mobs and illagers while pursuing the game's main antagonist, Arch-Illager. Heroic Acts (Minecraft) In some occasions, the player can even show and do heroic deeds, and can also show love and kindness, in the game, and is sometimes done in an optional way such as: *Protecting a village and the villagers from an illager raid and repopulating the villagers once again. *Defending each other homes from their evil rivals, the hostile mobs. *Creating wonderful builds and sharing it to the world. *Sometimes, they breed so many passive mobs and will take care of them, as well as feed them, and keeping them as their pets. *Protecting some mobs from a hostile mob pursuit. *Slaughtering the Ender Dragon to free the End dimension from its manipulative tyranny. *Building an iron golem to protect each other and the villagers from the hostile mobs. *Giving the villagers goods and sometimes to renovate and expand their village. *Protecting their pets and their homes from the hostile mobs. *Helping other players to survive in the wild. *Preventing the Hostile mobs from terrorizing the Minecraft world. *Destroying the Wither Boss so that they can finally free the Nether. *Having remorse of his/her past actions. Heroic Acts (Minecraft Dungeons) *Stop the Arch-Illager from taking over the world of Minecraft *Destroying the hostile mobs from preventing them in their adventure. *Protecting the villagers from the Arch-Illager's minions. *Reviving each other when incapacitated during a battle. *Saving the villagers from the illagers' slavery. Gallery Images steveandalexaquaticartwork.png|Steve and Alex, the player's default characters, as they appears in a promotional artwork of the Aquatic Update minecraft-skins-1.jpg|The players' skins set. playeringame.png|The player, as it is displayed in first person view in-game. playerandwolf.jpg|A player with a wolf. funkopop steve.jpg|Funko POP! Steve. funko pop alex.jpg|Funko POP! Alex 2 herobrinemod.jpg|The Player, meeting Herobrine in the popular Minecraft mod, The Herobrine Mod. flyingplayer.png|A player flying in Creative Mode. wolvvszom.jpg|A player fighting zombies with wolves. Trivia *The player can carry up to 1,235,295,040 kilograms. *The default characters, Steve and Alex, is supposed to be a genderless, simple human beings, according to Notch. *In the latest version, a player is 32 pixels in height or 2 meters tall (mobile version). *In Minecraft, a player's cubic volume is roughly 322,273 cm cubed. Using this logic, a Minecraft character weighs roughly around 342kg or 754lb. *The iconic Minecraft default character, Steve, is considered widely recognized by fans and people, and has appeared as an easter egg and cameos in movies, television, and video games. Navigation Category:Male Category:Female Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Minecraft Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Monster Slayers Category:Paranormal Investigators Category:Warriors Category:Fighter Category:Knights Category:Heroic Species Category:Humanoid Category:The Hero Category:Indie/Doujin Heroes Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Famous Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:Leaders Category:Related to Villain Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Messiah Category:Anime Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Successful Category:Mute Category:Genderless Category:Honorable Category:Merciful Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Tragic Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Good Category:Unwanted Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Horror Heroes Category:Alternate Reality Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Dimension Travelers Category:Ninjas Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Loyal Category:Suicidal Category:The Chosen One Category:Arrogant Category:Status dependent on Version Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Internet Heroes Category:Vigilante Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:One-Man Army Category:Immortals Category:Superheroes Category:Adventurers Category:Thieves Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Youtube Movie Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Dark Fantasy Heroes